Ben and the Lord
Ben and the Lord is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Bio Squad. Synopsis When Ben is too sick to stop Vulkanus, he gives his Biotrix to Lord Gemini, but when Gemini doesn't return, he sends Kevin and Evan to investigate. Major Events *Lord Gemini and the rest of the Zodiac Knights makes their first appearance in Ben 10: Bio Squad. *Major Canis makes his first appearance overall. Plot episode begins by showing Matrix Prime. Matrosapiens are hussling around near a market, selling stuff and talking. All of the sudden, a government parade starts rolling by. An evil dictator is standing on the tank in the front of the parade as is rolls by, eventually stopping in the direct center of the market. People: Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! People: Down with Gemini, down with Gemini, down with Gemini... keep repeating the three words. Canis: Listen people, listen... We can do this the easy way of the hard way? Ophiuchius, appearing: What do you mean by that? Canis: Having one of the Knights in our presence does nothing to reveal my intentions. Scorpio, appearing: If you're not telling us. Aquarius, appearing: Then we can assume you have something to hide. Canis: Quit playing dumb... what do you think I mean? Sagittarius, appearing: The easy way is forcing the board to overthrow Gemini. Capricorn, appearing: Like that will ever happen. Pisces, appearing: The hard way is you attack the civilians, which we can't let you do. Canis: You're jumping to conclusions and it's becoming too easy. Can you atleast try to stop me? Libra, appearing: What if we're just stalling you? Canis: Until your precious Gemini gets here. Face it, you couldn't win a fight without him. Leo, appearing: Of course we can... Virgo, appearing: But why fight when we don't have an advantage... Canis: So you could fight now if you wanted to. Cancer, appearing: Indeed we could... Taurus, appearing: But we choose not to. Aries, appearing: We're not really not really men, or women for that matter, of action. Gemini, appearing: We're just the Zodiacs. Canis: Very well done. You've managed to delay me... But it won't work. Prepare the tanks, and fire when ready. Gemini, to Lady Aries: Oh sure, the day I have a fight, Ben Tennyson is half-way across the universe fighting Vulkanus. Aries: But we can handle him, right. Gemini: I hope so... Canis: Well then, if this drama is over... FIRE! tanks begin to fire on the civilians. Sir Cancer jumps into action and dives in front on the energy blasts for the tank, abosrbing them. Sir Leo comes over and helps the citizens escape. The rest of the League jumps into action and starts fighting Canis' forces. The camera cuts to Ben and the main heroes flying across the galaxy. Ben: So, how are we gonna do this. Gwen: We have a few options. Kevin: Hey, I'm the strategy guy over here. Evan: No, that would be me! Kevin: Excuse me? Evan: My plans work better than you're plans. Now then, our first option is to attack Vulkanus here and now. Kevin: Or we follow him and see what he's up to. Ben: Stop it you two, I have to get home as soon as possible, so we're not gonna wait any longer. slaps down the Biotrix. Quantinium: QUANTINIUM! creates a portal onto Vulkanus' ship and jumps through it. Gwen and Evan follow. Kevin continues to pilot the heroes' ship. Quantinium: Face it Vulkanus, the gig is up! Vulkanus: How could you have found me this fast? Evan: It's called POD. Vulkanus: Like what I'm about to escape in? Gwen: More like the Plumber's Online Database. However it's an outdated version. I prefer to use the Plumber's Intergalactic Criminal Tracking Network, or PICTN for short. Evan: PICTN is too large to find someone who is in your own galaxy. It takes several minutes just to narrow down the search field just to our galaxy. It's also to new and it crashes a lot. Quantinium: There aren't even Plumber's outside of this corner of the Universe. Evan: How would define corner? Vulkanus: Meanwhile, while you were arguing, you didn't even notice that I set the ship to self destruct in 30 seconds and in said time I will be halfway to Matrix Prime. Quantinium: Matrix Prime? Gwen: Why would he want to go there. Vulkanus: Two words... Evan: Lord. Gemini. Vulkanus: Precisely. Now if you don't mind. closes the door to the escape pod and activates it. sarcastically: Bye bye. Quantinium: He's going to blow up the ship. Evan: But... I'm afraid we're too late. Computer: Self Destruct in 3... 2... 1... ship explodes, as seen from an external view showing Kevin's ship hovering towards it. Song from his ship: BEN, GWEN, EVAN! opens the hatch and Gwen brings in the heroes in a mana ball. Gwen: That was a close one. detransforming: But Vulkanus got away. Evan: But we know where he is going. Kevin: Where? Ben: Matrix Prime. camera cuts to the Zodiacs fighting Major Canis and his troops. Gemini: Face it Canis. You cannot win. Canis: Sure I can. All of your Zodiacs are defeated. of Canis' troops pin Geming to the ground and crushing him arms. He winces in pain. Major Canis pulls out a electric spear and turns it on. He starts to shock Gemini with it. Gemini screams out in pain. People: Down with Gemini, down with Gemini, down with Gemini... keep repeating these words. A ship appears in the background and lands near the fighting. Tennyson, walking out of the ship: Gemini, I am here to... notices Gemini on the ground. Tennyson: Help you...? Canis: I'm afraid you are too late. Tennyson: But I make it fashionable. transforms. Mammoth: What the... Who is this? Evan: I call that one Mammoth. Super strong, furry, big tusks, you get the idea. Mammoth: I like it. charges forward and kicks Canis away from Gemini. Gemini flips the two gaurds over and stand up next to Ben. Gemini: It's about time you showed up. Canis, picking up a weapon: Argh, I'm sick of this. And guess what... It's contagious! fires the weapon at Mammoth who detransforms. Ben starts sneezing uncontrollably. He collapses on the ground. Canis takes out a bomb and blows it up. His voice is heard as he drives away. Canis: See ya around! Gwen: Ben, are you okay? Ben: Yeah, I'm fine. sneezes a few more times. Kevin: Well I guess this means we can't capture Vulkanus. Evan: Where'd he head to anyway? Gemini: Somewhere on the planet I'm sure. He's probably stealing some tech our something. Gwen: So who's gonna stop him. Kevin needs to fly the ship home and I need to study for a test tomorrow. Gemini: So I guess that means your coming with me boy. looks at Evan. Evan: Uh, I have, uh, I left my oven on, yeah, that's it. Gemini: Nice try. Evan: But in all seriousness I must go to my lab. sounding stuffy: Then I guess you are on you're own. Gemini: Fine. Besides, I can handle my own. Gwen: So see you! Kevin: Bye! four heroes climb onto the ship and a few moments later it takes off for Earth. Gemini: What am I supposed to do? ship lands back down on the ground. Gemini: Engine failure? walking out: Gemini, I think you should have this for the mission. holds out the Biotrix. Gemini: Uh, sure. takes the Biotrix and puts it on. Ben heads back onto the ship and it takes off a moment later. Gemini: Let's do this. camera cuts to Kevin's ship. It is almost all the way back to Earth. Kevin: Did you really have to go to your lab? Evan: As a matter of fact I did. Gwen: Will you to stop fighting. Kevin: We're almost home anyway. Evan: And as soon as I'm home, I'm going to my lab. Kevin: Fine, but you better never come back. Ben: Stop it you two. Evan: It's Kevin's fault that Vulkanus got away. Gwen: No it's not. Evan: So you're taking sides now? Gwen: What? No. It was no one's fault. Evan: Cause and effect. Everything that happens was caused by something. Gwen: So? Maybe Vulkanus got away on his own? Evan: So you are picking sides! You're just defending Kevin. Kevin: Why wouldn't she? Evan: That's it! I've had it with all three of you. Mostly you Kevin. You haven't liked me since we first me and you know it. Kevin: Yeah, I do, cause your a lying, no-good, creep. gives Kevin an angry stare. He transforms into Big Chill, opens the hatch, and flies away. Gwen: I think you made him mad. Kevin: Good, we don't want him. Ben: But we need him. Gwen: Ben's right. Kevin: If he really is our friend, then he will come back. camera cuts back to Gemini. He is wandering through the city on Matrix Prime, looking for Vulkanus. He spots one of Vulkanus' soldiers talking to one of Canis' soldiers. Gemini: Hey! Get back here! transforms into Fasttrack and starts following the two soldiers down a back alley. He turns the corner and finds that they have disappeared. Fasttrack: Well that's strange. appearing: It sure is! Fasttrack: Vulkanus! knocks Fasttrack down with a metal pole. He detransforms. Vulkanus picks Gemini up and walks away. Vulkanus: The bait has been captured. Commercial camera shows Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. They walk out of the ship into Kevin's garage. Kevin: Well that was the best day I've had in a long time. Gwen: How long? Kevin: Oh maybe since Evan joined are team. Ben: We need him on our team, no matter how hard it is to get along with him. He is the only one who is skillful enough to use Ascalon or the Shadow Sword. Kevin: But he also has an Omnitrix... Gwen: Azmuth gave it too him, in fact, didn't Azmuth say he helped create it? Ben: He did actually. Gwen: So he can help us by giving us the full power of the Omnitrix. Ben: It would be nice to have the master control for once. Kevin: Look, if none of you believe me that he's evil, then I'm leaving? Gwen: You think that he's evil? Kevin: Isn't it obvious. Ben: Get out now! We don't want you. Kevin: You can't just. angry: Yes we can... you did the same thing to Evan. Kevin: I'm so gonna fight you for it. Be Continued Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd